


Beyond the Prisms

by semilunars



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Clark Shot Week, Drabble Collection, Multi, Sdorica Clark Week, birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: Like prisms, memories cast color when light shines down on them. Whether they are good or bad, that matters not.[a small collection of short drabbles in celebration of clark shot from sdorica.mostly safe for work, and all nsfw drabbles are labelled accordingly.]
Relationships: Clark Shot & Elio Ceres, Clark Shot & Joan Hawke, Clark Shot & Maria (Sdorica), Clark Shot & Tica Chevalier, Clark Shot/Elio Ceres, Clark Shot/Maria (Sdorica), Leah (Sdorica) & Tica Chevalier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. flowers

**Author's Note:**

> all drabbles in this collection are contributions for [clark week 2020 on twitter!](https://twitter.com/semilunarmagus/status/1334754852967043072)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark receives an unexpected gift from a friend.
> 
> [Takes place in the Stewrica AU.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skipping day one since brain gave up and i settled with a doodle orz

“Master Clark! Someone left this for you!”

The brunet turned around as Maria rushed behind him with… a bouquet of roses? Who would want to give Clark flowers at a time like this? There’s no special holiday or anything, and there are a few weeks to go before Christmas, too…

 _Ah, well._ A gift is a gift; it wouldn’t be proper of him to decline. “Thanks, Maria.” He then took the envelope attached to the bouquet, containing an elegant birthday card inside.

* * *

_Dearest Clark:_

_~~To think that I’m giving you flowers as a birthday gift when someone out there desires your affection! Alas, what kind of woman am I…?!~~ _

_I handpicked the roses myself— yellow for friendship, and dark pink for appreciation._

_I know it’s early, but things are getting hectic lately. So enjoy your early gift, and may you be blessed on your special day!_

_Cordially, Joan_

* * *

Oh. Of course it’s Joan. He forgot about her florist job for a moment there.

“Master Clark, do humans wear flower crowns a lot?”

As he placed the card in his bag, Maria was watching a girl with a flower crown walking alongside her mother. Compared to the flowers in Clark’s hands, the crown was adorned with a mix of white and pink flowers.

“Maria recalls seeing Lisa and Angelia wear them before, but Maria sees bouquets most of the time… are flowers not as good when they’re not in a bouquet?” asked the robot.

“Hm? Well…” Clark pondered for a moment before responding. “It’s not very easy to get flowers to last a long time, Maria. So people save the crowns for special occasions, or use alternatives to natural flowers.”

“I see...”

_Processing… flower crowns are often made and worn by humans for special occasions. Humans also use artificial flowers for better duration._

“Master Clark, Maria wants to try out a flower crown one day!”

Clark looked back at the bouquet in his hands. The roses… they certainly remind him a lot of her. Did Joan have Maria in mind so they can match? Or maybe he’s just overthinking this?

In any case, Clark smiled at her. “Maybe one day, we can talk to Joan about it.”


	2. research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tica cooks up a secret scheme, and Clark has to dance to her tune.
> 
> [Takes place in the Stewrica AU.]

“Clark, Clark!”

Once Clark made it to his usual spot at Illaure’s Place and Elio was back at the counter, Tica approached him, smartphone and notebook in her hands. One page had simple drawings on it, the tea set and cake labeled as _one_ and the mask and cape labeled as _two._

“Pick a number! One or two?”

He merely blinked. Tica was always one for surprises and antics. What could she possibly be up to this time?

“One… or two?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m at the café and not at the optician,” Clark joked, still a bit taken aback. “What’s this for, anyway?”

“I’m researching for some promo ideas for the café!” Tica went to take the vacant seat on his table. “I overheard Barbara say it’s pretty quiet lately, so maybe a promo will get things bustling again! But now I have two cool ideas I wanna pitch to Morris, and I can’t choose between them… I've already asked the others, and it's pretty much a tie. That's where you come in!”

 _A promo, huh…?_ “Well, what did you come up with?”

“It’s a secret~” replied Tica in her singsong voice. “You’re a top customer of ours, so I can’t spoil everything, sorry!”

“Tica…”

Clark rubbed his temples and sighed. _What was the point of asking me, then?_ “How am I supposed to answer this, then?”

“Aww, come on Clark, the suspense makes it better!” Tica then sighed herself, a pout on her face. “Okay, fine, maybe I can spoil you a bit— one needs costumes, and two is some limited holiday stuff. So… yeah! One, or two?”

Another sigh.

“Fine… one, I guess.”

Tica let out an _ooh_ of intrigue as she tallied his vote on her smartphone, followed by some snickering. “A close call, it seems! Okay, thanks Clark!”

“No—”

She was out of his way before he could say another word.

“…problem.”

Clark shrugged, and took out his laptop to work on his latest article.

By the time Clark was heading out, Leah and Tica were drawing at the chalkboard menu, giggling to themselves and searching for costume ideas on the latter’s phone.

They tried their best not to be too loud for passers-by to know about their plans, but Clark could swear he heard the term “maid café”. Maybe a small "Elio, Barbara, and Morris are _so_ kicking our asses for this." Which is… honestly? No big deal, it's just Illaure's becoming a maid café for a while; what could possibly go wrong—

Wait. _Maid café?_

The mental image of a certain barista in a maid outfit nearly had him choking on his own spit.


	3. night [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little encounter between two old friends... or is it?
> 
> [Takes place in an alternate universe.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so... they were both bottoms
> 
> (note that i hc elio as trans so... no funny business in the comments please)
> 
> shout out to some pals on discord for making this possible AND thank you to BananaSins for giving this a quick beta-read!!! ;O;

A smile.

The one thing Sophie Lee prided herself on giving, on showing her myriad of audiences.

And it was also the one thing plastered on her friend-slash-stagehand’s face at that moment, a chuckle escaping his throat as he scurried away from the audience. Instead of clamoring for an encore just like everyone else, Elio was pulling his old classmate and friend away from the crowd, away from any prying eyes.

Once the two stopped right in front of that familiar resting tent, Elio pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, digits swiftly gliding from one key to another as he searched for the one he needed to unlock the tent.

The gratifying _click_ of the lock swept through his ears. Averting his eyes with a pink flush, Elio took Clark’s hand into his own.

They stepped into the tent, and a _click_ from the lock was heard once again.

  
  


A quick tryst between two old acquaintances was not something to be expected from them— especially from Elio… quiet, _modest_ Elio. Always in his father’s shadow, never one to enjoy being in the limelight.

But it didn’t take long until Clark found himself on the bed, him and Elio making out and caressing each other like there was no tomorrow.

It was a good thing that Rune was around to look after Maria— the last thing they needed was a new scandal. And considering Maria’s innocence and Sophie’s tendency to have all these fantasies, the Sun knows that Hanbei would never live it down if they were caught in the act.

Especially now that they’ve reached the point of coats, vests, and boots hitting the floor.

  
  
  


And Clark’s hand in Elio’s pants.

  
  
  


The stagehand sighed in relief as his fingers traced over his clothed core, Clark’s face burning over how aroused Elio already was. Aroused enough to gradually leave a damp spot on his underwear upon his touch, it seems.

  
  
  


_“Senpai…”_

  
  
  


_Shit._

One of these days, Elio Ceres will be the death of him. Sure, they haven't really done sex yet, but still. It’s not the first time they’ve done second base.

Clark rolled both garments down, exposing those moist nethers, and it took so much self-control to keep himself from just _going down on Elio—_

  
  
  


“I’m willing to take it further tonight, if you’d like.”

  
  
  


Oh, _holy Sun._

  
  
  


It’s been a while since they began, and his mouth only started to run dry… all from Elio’s assent.

“…Y-You sure about this?”

Elio merely nodded, pecking his lips.

“If it’s you, why wouldn’t I be willing?”

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

  
  
  


And they went back to kissing, touching, _wanting—_

  
  
  


“…Clark.”

He could only blink in response, dazed over everything.

“Look at me.”

  
  
  


Elio’s tone took him back. Back to the night where he was on stage, captivating many when Clark thought he’d never see him again.

He recalled Maria dragging him to the site of the circus, curious over why the audience was more active than usual. That reason, despite the change of personality and ornate outfit, was too familiar for Clark’s own good.

And, lo and behold, that very reason was in bed with him tonight.

  
  
  


Elio gently took Clark’s glasses off him, placing them at the side.

“Don’t you dare take your eyes off me.” His voice was breathy, coated with desire. “I want you to see everything.”

“Yeah, about that… I can’t really—”

“I know.”

Clark’s reply just went in one ear, and escaped through the other— evident through Elio’s finger on his lips.

“Just relax… I’ll be here helping you, like always.”

  
  
  


Clark’s breath hitched— goddamnit, he can barely see shit— as he felt Elio’s hand go down from his exposed chest to his shorts, hissing as he felt his hands cup and rub the tent on the former’s shorts, before Elio carefully unzipped them and gulping because _oh sweet Vendacti that’s an actual human penis—_

And just like that, Elio broke out of character after seconds of silence, burying his beet-red face in his hands.

“…Yeah, I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

  
  
  


…Oh.

  
  
  


Clark, without any consideration on how bare he was at that moment, could only chuckle. “Were—” he gasped for air— “were you actually using your whole magician persona on me?”

“It’s our _first,_ Clark, can you blame me?”

“I know, but I wasn’t expecting you to try _that_ either…!”

His words were met with a light jab of Elio’s elbow.

  
  
  


Once both of them calmed down, Elio was sitting beside him with a pillow in his hands, while Clark took to leaning on him, still struggling with his member.

  
  
  


“You know you don’t need to fake anything or hide from me anymore, yeah, Elio?”

_Not anymore._

Elio was always so tense… perhaps even in discomfort, back at the Academy. It’s not every day Clark gets to see him this relaxed. And he’ll make the most out of it, Fates be damned.

“…So will you still cross the line with me?” gently asked the brunet, his breath warm on Elio’s neck.

  
  
  


Elio smiled, a sweet pink on his cheeks.

Just how did he get so damn lucky?

  
  
  


“You’re impossible sometimes,” muttered Elio as he got up to kiss and straddle Clark once more.


	4. decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark decides... to go full monke.
> 
> [Takes place in the Stewrica AU.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that clark literally does this in his r/sr 4o and it is as ICONIC as it can get i had to write about it
> 
> also this is late my brain decided to square up at the nearest convenience store

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:40 AM

ok random question  
what’s  
like  
the weirdest cool thing you’ve ever done ( •́ ⍨ •̀)

**clrksht** , Today at 12:40 AM

weirdest, huh  
idt i’ve done that much cool stuff tbh but  
uh  
sometimes i’d try to catch my glasses with my face  
the material makes it work somehow

**eliowo** , Today at 12:41 AM

_What._

**clrksht** , Today at 12:41 AM

like I’d toss my glasses into the air and catch them with my face and wear them like that

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:42 AM

????????

**eliowo** , Today at 12:42 AM

I—

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:42 AM

??????????????????

**eliowo** , Today at 12:42 AM

You’re joking right??  
Yeah you’re probably joking

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:42 AM

…can you show us （＊〇□〇）

**eliowo** , Today at 12:43 AM

H  
I don’t know Tica, that sounds dangerous to me

**clrksht** , Today at 12:43 AM

you know what  
im in the mood im gonna vc this

**eliowo** , Today at 12:43 AM

CLARK NO

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:43 AM

clark yES

**eliowo** , Today at 12:43 AM

FDJKDFDFDUFJD PLEASE

**clrksht** , Today at 12:44 AM

elio i shit you not these may not be my first glasses but also this isn’t why my glasses break

**eliowo** , Today at 12:44 AM

That’s valid  
But also  
W h y

**clrksht** , Today at 12:44 AM

sometimes it just happens  
it’s nbd it’s not like i’m going to drive a car off a ramp or smth

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:44 AM

smh im out of popcorn  
poptarts it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**eliowo** , Today at 12:45 AM

????? Does it? Not hurt?????

**clrksht** , Today at 12:45 AM

not particularly?????

**eliowo** , Today at 12:45 AM

SCREAMS

**clrksht** , Today at 12:45 AM

ok im on  
just gimme a sec i’m gonna set some stuff aside

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:46 AM

ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

* * *

When Tica and Elio got on the video call, Clark was standing by a vacant spot in his room, glasses in one hand.

“I swear this is a terrible idea,” uttered Elio the moment he was unmuted. Tica was eagerly eating her Pop Tarts, remaining on mute.

“Yeah, sure, sounds impractical, but a feat’s a feat,” Clark replied, adjusting his laptop camera.

“Right, right, and what about the probable eye trauma?”

“Eye trauma, eye schmauma.” Clark took a few steps back. “Watch.”

_Dear God, I can’t watch._

And yet Elio’s eyes were locked on his phone screen, watching as Clark tossed his glasses…

…and managed to catch them with his face, just like he said.

Clark then shrugged before leaving the call.

* * *

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:47 AM

bruh

**eliowo** , Today at 12:47 AM

…  
I have no words

**clrksht** Today at 12:47 AM

:)

**eliowo** , Today at 12:48 AM

FIRST OF ALL I???  
H  
HOW ON EARTH  
THIS IS STRESSING ME OUT SO MUCH RIGHT NOW I WANT TO CRY  
WHAT DID I JUST WATCH

**ticatoks** , Today at 12:48 AM

<https://youtu.be/TKvjEQXKeec?t=21>

**clrksht** , Today at 12:49 AM

yeah


	5. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wakes up to a big surprise... and a bigger hole in people's pockets.
> 
> [Takes place in the Stewrica AU.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cake reference](https://tatyanaseverydayfood.com/recipe-items/strawberry-zefir-cake/) | [inspired by this](https://twitter.com/spacemorc/status/1339552732529762310)
> 
> happy birthday to clark shot! this is my final drabble for clark week 2020-- thank you all for celebrating this fan event with us!!

Clark could only stare at the strawberry cake, while Elio and Maria were watching him eagerly.

“It’s your birthday, right?” asked Elio, a smile on his face. “Go on, do the honors.”

Clark blinked at the cake. He then looked at the duo. Then back at the cake. Where the hell was he supposed to start? Compared to last year’s nightmare of a cake (one that would give Charle a run for his money), this year’s cake looked so elaborate that it was overwhelming. It was covered in pink frosting and painstakingly topped with _zefir,_ fresh strawberries, and chocolate ganache— a nightmare for any dentist.

“Maria and Elio wanted to give Clark a cake again, but with Mister Morris’ help this time,” explained the robot. “Since Elio got super busy because of finals, Maria researched and chose the ingredients herself!”

“Wait, Maria—” Clark interrupted. “So you bought everything for this. Instead of asking Mr. Dietrich for resources.”

The pair nodded.

“Like… _Curren_ bought.”

They nodded once more.

“How—” he gestured at the cake— “how much did everything cost, then? That’s a lot of ingredients to consider.”

“Er…”

“More than a thousand Curren!” Maria proudly announced as she processed all her stored data.

A thousand Curren. Maybe more.

For _this._

Elio could only awkwardly smile. “Surprise…?”

Clark sighed.

“Guys… I really appreciate it, but…”

He’s never going to get used to being spoiled like this.


End file.
